


Take me home

by LaSirenitaRoja



Series: Cambiantes [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cambiantes, Furros, M/M, Mitad animal, alas, colas, híbridos, orejas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: En este mundo hay dos tipos de humanos, híbridos y regulares, pero ambos conviven cotidianamente sin ningún problema ni diferencias, compartían áreas de trabajo, zonas residenciales, nadie era discriminado por nada y era un mundo pacifico, un mundo perfecto. ¿De verdad es así para todos?





	1. Chapter 1

 

******************

Cuando las personas aprenden a respetar las diferencias de los demás es cuando comienza a verse realmente la humanidad en ellas.

*

Tony abrió los ojos pero aun así todo se veía negro, un zumbido molestaba su cabeza, sentía presión en sus orejas y su quijada dolía. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba vendado y amordazado. No lograba escuchar mucho pero el lugar en el que estaba olía a químicos, como si estuviera en un hospital, sintió un peso en su brazo, movió un poco su muñeca sintiendo una aguja dentro de su piel, estaba canalizado.

Un sonido metálico lo asustó, la puerta a su costado se había abierto y varios pasos se acercaban a él. No podía decir exactamente cuántas personas eran, y no reconocía ninguna de las voces cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre quitarle la mordaza y la conexión en su mano. Hasta que una última persona habló.

—Quítenle la venda —hubo un silencio y entonces la visión de Stark fue expuesta, parpadeando en lo que se acostumbraba a la iluminación.

Estaba en un cuarto pequeño, con paredes de acero seguramente a prueba de ruido, había tres personas vestidas como médicos y uno más al fondo de traje. Esa persona era la única que reconocía, esa persona era Obadiah Stone.

—Hola Anthony, por un momento no pensé que sobrevivirías —Se acercó unos pasos, Tony quiso hablar pero su garganta dolía y solo fue capaz de toser—. Ni lo intentes, creo que rompiste tus cuerdas vocales después de gritar de dolor durante tu transición. Seguro no lo recuerdas porque incluso estabas sedado.

El hombre de traje sonreía descaradamente ante la mirada de confusión de su prisionero, quien cuando ya estuvo frente a él tomó un espejo de una de las mesas donde tenían instrumentos médicos y lo apuntó a Tony. Dejándole ver su reflejo, dejándole ver aquellas orejas puntiagudas sobre su cabeza.

—Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla.

*

En este mundo hay dos tipos de humanos, híbridos y regulares, conviven cotidianamente a diario sin ningún problema ni diferencias, compartían áreas de trabajo, zonas residenciales, nadie era discriminado por nada y era un mundo pacifico.

En este mundo vivía Steve Rogers, un híbrido, un hombre que había nacido con cola y orejas de animal, para ser especifico era mitad Golden Retriever, se dedicaba a pintar retratos y paisajes en Central Park, su pasión que poco a poco se convirtió en trabajó ya que por su talento unas piezas eran bien vendidas lo que le daba buena remuneración, para mantenerse en un modesto apartamento en Brooklyn.

Steve bajó del coche enfrente de su edificio.

—Gracias por el aventón, Sam, ten una buena noche —se despidió amablemente del conductor a quien conocía desde hace unos años, un hibrido mitad halcón con quien había hecho amistad en el parque ya que este iba todos los días a correr, era un piloto militar. Aunque Steve pensaba que podía ser más como un agente encubierto. A Rogers le gustaba imaginar la vida secreta que podían tener las personas a su alrededor, pero vamos, era solo su imaginación… ¿o no?

Sam se despidió cordialmente y arrancó el coche yéndose, Steve sacó la tarjeta de su bolsa trasera, tomando con una mano su caballete, sosteniendo gran bolsa donde tenía los lienzos que le habían sobrado, siempre llevaba de más. Pasó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta principal del edificio y entró cerrando con cuidado, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta los buzones y después de revisar lo que le había llegado subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba su departamento, 221, una vez más sacó la tarjeta y pudo entrar, con cuidado bajó la bolsa y dejó el caballete recargado en la pared para irse a asear, hacerse de cenar e ir a la cama.

La vida de Steve era básicamente eso desde que se había graduado de la preparatoria, nunca fue un alumno modelo, no esperaba entrar a la universidad así que nunca lo hizo, menos porque sus padres había fallecido un año antes de graduarse, tener que lidiar con eso solo lo dejó devastado y sin sueños de obtener un papel por el cual nadie estaría orgulloso por él.

Las orejas de Steve tocaban su cabeza, estaba deprimiéndose pensando en todo aquello, sus padres habían sido personas regulares y lo habían amado aunque había sido diferente, fue difícil para ellos adaptarse a él, nadie antes en la familia de ninguno de ellos había sido hibrido y a veces sus padres no sabían que hacer pues hay diferencias en cuanto a etapas durante el crecimiento, Steve era mitad perro y sus padres lo amaron, era lo que importaba.

Su cola colgaba donde él estaba sentado, viendo la luz de la luna junto a la ventana, abrió un poco esta para poder sentir el aire fresco en su cara, sus orejas se alzaron y su cola comenzó a moverse un poco.

Tal vez había nacido diferente a sus padres pero a él le agradaba lo que era, suspiró profundamente y decidió que ya era hora de descansar por lo que comenzó a cerrar la ventana pero sus orejas detectaron un ruido afuera, se asomó sin lograr ver nada. Tal vez había sido el viento, pensó, pero el mismo ruido llamó su atención, abrió la ventana y salió a las escaleras que estaban en la parte lateral del edificio, vio hacia todos lados sin poder divisar de donde venía aquel agudo sonido, bajó las escaleras lentamente, una vez que estuvo en el callejón pudo ver que aquello provenía de una pequeña caja cerrada junto al basurero, Steve se acercó y la abrió viendo en el interior a un pequeño gatito maullando desconsoladamente.

El minino calló al ya no escuchar su eco, la caja se había abierto y no pudo evitar erizarse en defensa sacando sus filosas garritas pero entonces observó que el humano tenía cola cuando esta comenzó a moverse tímidamente detrás de él y retrajo las uñas.

—Oh eres una cosita muy bonita —dijo Steve sin poder evitar el ataque de ternura por el pequeño animal tratando de ser feroz, levantó la caja asustando al minino quien se hizo una bolita erizada en una esquina alejada de él, Steve movió la cara hacia un lado viendo atentamente todo lo que hacía el pequeño animalito y una de sus orejas caída mientras su cola no paraba de agitarse—. Vamos a casa peque… —no tardo en averiguar que era macho—. Pequeño.

Esa noche el gatito durmió en la cocina, dejándole a un lado la caja para que tuviera algo familiar a su alrededor. Steve le había proporcionado leche, agua y un poco de pollo que le había sobrado el día anterior, esperaba que no intoxicara al pequeño que no parecía realmente un cachorro pero era diminuto.

*

Apretó los dientes para no gritar cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el frio suelo de la cocina, suspirando cuando vio aquella caja en el suelo. No recordaba mucho después de que Obadiah le había mostrado como ahora era un híbrido, le dijo que se quedaría toda su vida en ese hoyo donde experimentarían con él hasta la muerte y luego de que Tony le escupiera en la cara cuando comenzó a reírse Stone le dio un golpe que lo noqueó.

Luego había despertado en aquella pequeña caja, gritando por ayuda pero solo escuchando maullidos salir de su boca, entrando más en pánico cuando se revisó y notó que su cuerpo no era su cuerpo.

Era un gato. Siguió pidiendo ayuda hasta que aquel rubio abrió la caja y aunque por un momento pensó en saltar y buscar ayuda, lo pensó dos veces pues ahora era un híbrido. Tony Stark era un hibrido.

*

Al día siguiente Steve se levantó temprano yendo rápidamente aun en pijama a la cocina para inspeccionar a su invitado. La comida estaba intacta y la caja vacía, buscó por toda la cocina sin encontrar nada, estaba preocupado ahora, no encontraba por ningún lado al gato, por un momento pensó que la trituradora se había dañado y encendido, el gato había saltado y caído ahí, ya estaba haciendo teorías locas hasta que un maullido le alivio el alma, salió de la cocina siguiendo el sonido y vio al pequeño sobre su sofá estirando las patas delanteras, al parecer se acababa de levantar, corrió y lo cargó pues se había espantado realmente.

—¿Cómo saliste de la cocina?—preguntó curioso hacia el mínimo de color café/canela, unos tonos más oscuros que otros, pero sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna, decidió tomar ese día de descanso, pasando la mañana con su nuevo amigo, desayunaron juntos, el gatito estaba feliz pero aun algo asustadizo si se acercaba demasiado, el canino desapareció de su vista un rato y el felino paseó por la gran sala viendo todo a su alrededor y luego vio la ventana, pensando por un momento en saltar pero un par de manos lo sujetaron antes de tomar la decisión y fue cargado hasta el pecho del híbrido.

Steve caminó en dirección a su habitación pero antes de llegar doblo a un lado hacia el cuarto de baño, y en cuanto el minino vio el agua, comenzó a intentar huir sin embargo el rubio lo sostuvo y volteo mirándolo a los ojos, el gato estaba enfurecido realmente, siseándole y maullando con todos sus pulmones, sacando las garras, negándose a ser aseado.

—¡Compórtate! Solo es una ducha —el gato de todas formas no se dio por vencido durante todo el lavado, luchando con dientes y garras, dejándole marcas a su nuevo dueño, quien lo secó con una toalla y lo dejó sobre su colchón en lo que el buscaba una nueva toalla y una cambia cómoda para pasar el día en casa.

El minino por lo mientras pareció olvidar todo conflicto y observo donde estaba parado, se acercó a las almohadas, sorprendiéndose porque eran bastante suaves, se recostó en una de ellas tomando una siesta, cuando abrió los ojos otra vez saltó de su lugar pues ver justo enfrente de él un par de ojos azules no era algo que esperara.

—Tranquilo, soy yo, ¿dormiste bien?—le preguntó Steve muy sonriente moviendo la cola, el gato se daba cuenta de su alegría pero sentido por el susto le dio la espalda y se volvió a acomodar para dormir, ronroneando cuando comenzaba funcionar, entonces sintió un peso sobre él y se quejó—. ¿Estas contento? Nunca había estado tanto con un felino, me gusta ese sonido, vibras —le sonreía el rubio mientras tenía la cabeza encima de él, el gato se alejó poniéndose en la orilla de la cama, Steve se rindió por el momento.

El día paso lento, dándole un buen descanso, adoraba su trabajo-hobbie, pero hay días en que es bueno dedicarse a uno mismo, hizo una rutina de ejercicios en su habitación mientras el minino descansaba o eso pensaba hasta que durante las lagartijas este trepó a su espalda y pareciéndole un buen lugar, se recostó ahí, el pequeño no pesaba nada y aquella muestra de interés le agradó mucho al can quien no pudo evitar agitar su cola. Había muchas ocasiones en las que no podía evitar que esta se moviera y en muchas ocasiones si lo hacía sentir un estorbo pues cuando tenía miedo de los bullys en secundaria y veían que su cola se ponía entre sus piernas se burlaban de él, cuando una chica le gustaba no podía esconderlo al mirarla, nunca tuvo amigos en ese entonces, y no conocía personalmente a nadie mitad perro que le aconsejara como esconder las emociones para que su cola no las rebelara.

—Ya terminé, ¿puedes bajarte? —preguntó algo cansado después de las largas series de lagartijas, pero al parecer el gato no tenía planeado moverse—. Oh por favor—le pidió con las orejas abajo, moviendo la cola, el gato pareció reaccionar, Steve no lo veía pero lo sintió moverse sobre su espalda y entonces dio un salto cuando el minino le mordió la cola—. ¡Oye eso no se hace!—decía sobando su peluda cola mirando al gato malhumorado que había caído en sus patas sin problemas.

*

Steve hizo su comida, sentándose en el sofá viendo la TV, el minino estaba recostado a un costado de él, desinteresado por todo lo que pasara en el noticiero.

_“…Sigue sin conocerse el paradero del empresario multimillonario Tony Stark, su asistente y su más cercano amigo, Virginia Pots y James Rhodes, se niegan a dar declaraciones pero han sido vistos con la policía estos días y han cerrado las instalaciones de la compañía por dos…”_

—Probablemente un heredero o subordinado suyo lo mató para quedarse con la compañía, ¿tú que dices? —comentaba Steve hacia el televisor y luego volteó al gato, el cual le ignoró—. Debió de habérselo buscado el mismo.

—¡Meow! —gritó felino enojado y Steve estaba sorprendido, se había levantado de la nada, luego miraba hacia la pantalla y se erizó gruñendo cuando apareció en la pantalla Obadiah Stone evitando a los reporteros mientras caminaba hacia su mansión.

—Ok le cambiare de canal, no te agradan las noticias al parecer —declaró Rogers algo asustado por el comportamiento del animal, tomó el control e hizo zapping.

A continuación el día pasó normal, estuvieron en la sala, luego la cocina en lo que el rubio limpiaba los platos, regresaron a la sala de nuevo, siempre uno a un lado del otro y Steve se daba cuenta cuanto le agradaba la compañía del gato. Jamás había tenido una mascota, y si alguna vez pensó en adquirir alguna tal vez uno de su misma especie fuera la primera opción. Pero definitivamente el felino era una criatura muy interesante de tener alrededor.

Entonces cayó la noche, le dejó la leche y alimento en una esquina de la cocina, junto con un periódico a un par de metros.

—Ahí, por favor haz ahí —le dijo al gato mientras señalaba el periódico. El micho parecía ignorarle mirando el papel en el suelo sin tomarle importancia, Steve se fue a su habitación poniéndose pijama y recostándose a dormir.

*

Tony se paró sobre el periódico, pensando que el rubio estaba loco si creía que haría sus necesidades en aquel pedazo de papel, se concentró y se transformó en humano, caminando de puntas hasta la sala, donde la alfombra no estaba tan helada como el suelo de la cocina. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde ese día había sido bañado contra su voluntad, ¿es que los perros no sabían que los gatos se bañan solos? Aparte de que fue un golpe a su ego el hecho de que lo tocara por todas partes sin intensiones sexuales, Anthony Stark no deja que nadie lo toque de esa manera. Después de hacer sus necesidades biológicas como humano en un retrete, porque jamás haría un periódico y definitivamente tampoco en una caja de arena, salió al pasillo pensando en dormir de nuevo en el sofá, pero recordaba la cama tan cómoda que tenía el can y no pudo evitar escabullirse en la habitación, volviendo a transformarse en gato una vez cerró la puerta con delicadeza, subiendo a una esquina de la cama y enrollándose y ronroneando al poder descansar en la suavidad de las sabanas.

*

A la mañana siguiente Steve despertó con un inusual problema, no sabía si sus orejas y su cabello habían crecido pero tenía una mata grande de pelo en su cara, que al parecer era el gato durmiendo sobre él, lo quitó lentamente despertándolo sin querer, pero a este no le importó y se acomodó sobre la almohada de al lado volviendo a dormir, Steve suspiró, levantándose de la cama lentamente, mirando que la puerta se encontraba cerrada, al igual que su ventana, volteó a ver al animal que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

¿Cómo había entrado?

Se preparó un batido y un rápido desayuno, se aseó y alistó para irse al parque, no sin antes regresando al cuarto a despedirse del gato, el cual seguía recostado, pero con los ojos medio abiertos, la cola agitándose ferozmente, como si estuviera molesto.

—Tratare de tomarme un descanso en la comida y venir ¿ok? —declaró Steve a su felino amigo, el gato se levantó saltando de la cama y le paso entre las piernas ronroneando, entonces Rogers dejó sus cosas un lado y se agachó—. No te acerques a la trituradora por favor—le pidió dándole una caricia detrás de la oreja, donde es sabía perfectamente que era agradable.

El gato pareció fascinado por la acción, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que la experimentaba, se recostó pansa arriba y Steve quiso por un minuto quedarse todo el día para darle cariño pero tenía que trabajar, le dio unos últimos mimos y se levantó con la cola caída, triste por dejarlo solo, pues él sabía lo horrible que era sentirse solo, pero aun así se marchó.

Fue un día bueno, había vendido diferentes retratos y unos paisajes a buen precio, nunca exageraba el sus precios, además la gente generosamente siempre le daba más por su buen trabajo.

—¡Steve! —le saludaba Natasha, una chica rusa dueña de un restaurante, aunque Steve sospechaba que detrás de la comida tenía una base secreta, y ella y su esposo eran espías, ninjas o algo así, mentira era una chica tranquila, pelirroja y encantadora, normal, el rubio visitaba muy seguido el lugar para comer, así que ya era conocido por ella. Además de que se había vuelto cercano a su esposo, James, quien se encargaba de cocinar. A veces veían deportes juntos en algún bar, o un par de veces a la hora de cerrar restaurante él se quedó y platicaron los tres hasta que ya no era apropiado seguir fuera de casa.

—Hola Nat —saludaba el rubio moviendo tímidamente la cola cuando esta se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Lo de siempre? —este asintió.

—Doble por favor y para llevar por favor —pidió amablemente, tomó el metro y en veinte minutos ya estaba en casa—. ¡Llegue!—en cuanto cerró la puerta escuchó un ruido en la cocina, Steve corrió abriendo la puerta y mirando al gato empapado de agua pero su balde estaba lejos de él, impecable, en cambio un vaso tirado a un lado del mojado animal era lo que lo había causado el desastre pero él no recordaba haber dejado algún vaso de agua en la cocina—. ¿Qué rayos?—levantó al minino llevándolo al cuarto de baño y secándolo con paciencia mientras este no parecía nada contento—. Traje comida, ¿eres fan de Rusia?

Steve comió junto con el gato, al cual debía de ponerle un nombre pronto, este parecía hambriento ya que devoró gran parte de su platillo, después se recostó sobre su regazo sin importarle si todavía no terminaba de comer, Rogers no negó que le gustaba mucho tenerlo cerca, pero debía regresar a completar el día de trabajo así que con mucha pena al finalizar quitó al minino de encima y le acarició de nuevo dándole el hasta luego.

Steve llegó a casa pasadas las nueve, estaba muy cansado, había caminado ya que como ese día no le había sobrado lienzos solo tenía que cargar el caballete, eran dos horas a pie pero valía la pena ya que había pasado en el camino a un lugar, al llegar vio al minino en el sofá encima del control mientras la TV cambia de canal constantemente, suspiró y se acercó a apagarla, luego sonrió, gato parecía un poco asustado por ello, Steve se acercó al sofá y se hincó frente al gato.

—Te compré algo —dijo emocionado, agitando su cola y alzando sus orejas, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo mediano color rojo con amarillo, el gato le ignoró y se hizo bola cerrando los ojos, Steve bufó y lo cargó para sentarse donde el gato estaba acostado, poniéndolo sobre su regazo, no sin antes amarrarle con un nudo flojo el pañuelo a su cuello—. Perfecto ¿Qué dices?—El gato se lo quitó por la cabeza con facilidad—. Un simple no bastaba—decía un tanto decepcionado mientras veía al gato enojado bajarse e irse a la cocina, cuya puerta estaba abierta aunque el recordaba haberla cerrado.

Suspiró mirando con desilusión el collar que había comprado para el felino, aquello le había costado el pasaje del taxi y el minino no lo había querido, por alguna razón aquello le dolió a Steve.

Cenaron leche ambos, nada pesado, Rogers tomó un baño y se puso pijama para descansar, no sin antes leer un poco, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama mientras el gato paseaba por sus brazos de vez en cuando impidiéndole ver las hojas, era molesto pero al mismo tiempo tierno. El sueño lo venció casi al final del libro, aunque este estuviera muy interesante.

*

Al fin, pensaba Tony cuando vio el libro caer al suelo y al can acomodarse en la cama, comenzando a roncar. Definitivamente esa noche Stark deseaba dormir en su forma humana, ya sabía la rutina del rubio, por lo que despertaría y se transformaría antes de que el otro se diera cuenta.

O ese era el plan.

*

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pero Steve notaba que aun la oscuridad le rodeaba, no amanecía aun, la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco la habitación, Rogers se talló los ojos lentamente y busco con la mano a su compañero gatuno, pero lo que toco no era un gato en absoluto, volteo a ver a su costado donde había un hombre en su cama.

******


	2. Chapter 2

********

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pero Steve notaba que aun la oscuridad le rodeaba, no amanecía aun, la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco la habitación, Rogers se talló los ojos lentamente y busco con la mano a su compañero gatuno, pero lo que toco no era un gato en absoluto, volteó a ver a su costado donde había un hombre en su cama.

—¿Qué demo…¡AHH!

—¡AHHH! —gritó el hombre despertando asustado, cayendo de la cama.

Steve se levantó encendiendo la luz rápidamente, recibiendo un siseo por parte de la persona en el suelo alzando la mano para tapar la molesta luz repentina sobre ellos, Steve estaba perplejo.

—¿Qui-quién eres tú? —preguntó Rogers confundido mirando y dándose cuenta que el hombre estaba desnudo, este se levantó lentamente con una mano cubriendo sus partes íntimas, y el rubio pudo ver las orejas puntiagudas y la delgada y larga cola marrón.

—Soy Tony…Tony Stark, me rescataste del basurero el otro día —dijo el extraño con la voz somnolienta.

—No, yo recate un gato, no puedes ser un gato y ahora un híbrido, eso… eso…

—No es posible —completo Stark—. Bueno amigo mío, no quiero ser ni un mugroso gato, ni un maldito híbrido pero aquí estoy, siendo ambos—manifestó sin ánimos, sentándose en la cama y tomando una almohada, de pronto se recostó abrazando la almohada y Steve tuvo que voltear a otra parte.

—¿Disculpa? Ser híbrido no tiene nada de malo —defendió el rubio.

—Es lo que todos quieren creer —respondió Tony con los ojos cerrados restándole importancia a que Steve aun estuviera en shock, incluso se metió bajo las sabanas. Lo cual Steve agradeció.

—Espera, ¿Dijiste Stark? Tu eres el empresario que desapareció, ¡El de las noticias!—expresó sorprendido Steve, el que era un gato, o híbrido o lo que sea, abrió los ojos y gruñó.

—No te atrevas a delatarme o te desapareceré —le amenazó sin levantarse, Steve bajó las orejas y Tony dejó de mostrar sus dientes y agitar su cola enojado.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó un tanto curioso apagando la luz y volviendo a la cama, sin meterse bajo las sabanas, moviendo un poco la cola con interés.

—Me eliminaron de la historia, eso paso —declaró sin abrir los ojos, dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Steve, el cual de todas formas siguió preguntando.

—¿Y estaba en lo cierto? ¿Fue tu heredero? ¿Fue tu subordinado? —preguntaba agitando la cola.

—¿Sabes por qué detesto a los híbridos? —mencionó Tony volteando molesto—. Actúan realmente como animales, no es natural, no es humano de verdad, y ahora yo soy uno de ustedes. Esto es humillante, mi vida era perfecta, estaba en la cima del mundo, mi empresa era la mejor y tuve que convertirme en híbrido, después no era un híbrido solamente, era un gato, eso es todavía más raro, ¿sabes lo que dirían de mí? No quiero ni pensarlo, un animal no puede dirigir la compañía, y eso Stane lo sabía, el desgraciado me hizo esto para quedarse con todo lo que mi padre le compartió, con todo lo que no pudo tener cuando Howard murió porque yo remplace, no pudo simplemente ser un equipo, quiso quedarse todo el crédito, todo —aquel discurso había hecho que su cola se erizara del enojo y Steve lo había notado, se sentía un tanto ofendido por como pensaba este hombre de los suyos pero sabía que había personas que no sabían lo suficiente y no les agradaba la idea de que un híbrido fuera tratado como un humano normal, aunque eran muy pocas realmente.

—¿Entonces te convertiste en híbrido?

—¡Stane lo hizo! Me convirtió en esta cosa, experimentaron algo conmigo y me modificaron genéticamente para hacerme un híbrido, y me dijo que me tendrían toda la vida en un laboratorio donde me usarían hasta que mi cuerpo no lo soportara más. Luego… luego no sé qué pasó y cuando desperté estaba en esa caja, y era un gato, no quería cambiar mi forma por miedo pero odio no poder hablar, odio que me mires y me hables como idiota.

—¡Oye!

—No importa, odio beber en el tazón, odio que no pueda controlar los malditos instintos, ¿sabes que estuve viendo una araña en tu cocina por dos horas casi sin parpadear?, he vomitado bolas de “pelo” y ni siquiera recuerdo haberme lamido, no es nada bonito y odio ese periódico, ¿tú has hecho alguna vez en uno?—Steve se rio y negó—. No es gracioso—el rubio negó dándole la razón y bostezo.

—Me agrada tu historia, y ya que creo que puedes odiar también estar desnudo te invito a tomar uno de mis pants del closet —decía Steve mientras se metía bajo las sabanas.

Tony se sorprendió de lo rápido que el can le dio la razón, realmente le parecía absurdo pero bueno, este humano era mitad perro, no era desconfiado, había creído y escuchado todo, había permitido que usara su ropa y no lo había corrido de su hogar hasta ahora. Stark debería estar agradecido pero le tenía un tanto de rencor por ser uno de ellos, realmente no le gustaba la gente híbrida y ser ahora uno, contra su voluntad, tampoco ayudaba en nada. Se probó los pantalones de pijama, todos le quedaban grandes pero no tuvo de otra más que ajustarlos, enrollar la cintura y el dobladillo porque obviamente eran más largos también, regresó a la cama, la cual era suficientemente grande para ambos.

Al amanecer Steve despertó con mucho cansancio, se levantó a dar un buen baño para trata de despabilarse y con la toalla enredada en la cadera caminó descalzo hacia la cocina, aun con un poco de somnolencia, la cual se fue cuando vio a un hombre de espaldas en su cocina, la delgada cola color canela obscura le refrescó la memoria dándose cuenta que entonces lo de anoche no había sido un sueño. Su gato era realmente un híbrido que se podía convertir y justo en esos momentos era un hombre y se estaba sirviendo café.

—¿Tony? —preguntó en voz alta al recordar el nombre, las orejas del gato giraron antes de la cabeza. Era curioso como de diferente eran esas orejas a las suyas.

—Oh ya despertaste, ¿quieres una taza de café?

Steve no supo porque pero había asentido y ahora se encontraba en el sofá a un lado de un hombre desconocido, que resultaba ser un híbrido que podía transformarse en gato por completo. Vestido solo con sus pantalones de pijama. Volteaba de vez en cuando a ver al extraño pero parecía igual que siempre, relajado y sin preocupaciones, sí, definitivamente era un gato.

—¿Entonces planeas quedarte aquí? —No pudo evitar preguntar, Steve era alguien sincero, no le gustaba guardarse nada y bueno, aunque quisiera, sus orejas y su cola lo delataban, Tony lo volteó a ver y suspiró.

—Sé que tienes una vida, yo tenía la mía y si hubieras llegado a ella probablemente te correría sin pensarlo pero no eres como yo, vamos, tengo contactos aun, puedo pagar tu renta. Ponte en mis zapatos, una de las personas en las que más confiaba me traicionó, todos han de pensar que estoy muerto y es básicamente lo que casi pasa, aun corro peligro y… no quiero que nadie me vea así —dijo apuntando a sus orejas, Steve de nuevo se sentía ofendido pero solo suspiró y asintió.

—Una pregunta, si ese sujeto dijo que te quedarías en ese lugar ¿Por qué te sacaron?

Tony no tenía idea de que responder, porque también tenía la misma duda, así que solo alzó los hombros.

—Iré a vestirme —avisó Steve poniéndose de pie, aún estaba en toalla.

—¿Vas a irte? —preguntó de pronto Tony un tanto triste, no quería quedarse solo, no le agradaba la soledad, lo ponía mal y se sentía con necesidad de hacerse gato y enrollarse en el mismo.

—Iré rápido a comprarte ropa —explicó, Stark asintió y se resignó, al menos el rubio lo quería ayudar.

Al regresar a casa con una bolsa que contenía prendas que pensó que le quedarían bien a su invitado, aunque con el pañuelo no había acertado y se sentía nervioso, estaba llegando a su cuadra y vio en la vitrina de una librería algo que le llamó la atención.

Un libro de cuentos de infantiles llamado " _cambiantes_ ", entró a comprar una copia y también otro libro, un tomo especial parecido a uno que él había comprado hace muchos años. " _Aprende de híbridos-felinos_ ", él tenía en casa la edición canina.

Entró al departamento agotado por la caminata, sin ver en la sala rastro de su nuevo rommie, en la noche realmente había creído soñar aquello pero estaba seguro de que no era apropiado que durmieran en la misma cama ¿o sí?

—Oye Steve —llegó del pasillo el gato sorprendiéndolo un poco porque ya supiera que estaba ahí y sorprendiéndolo porque sabía su nombre.

—¿Sabes cómo me llamó? —preguntó un poco desconfiado viendo al hombre, movió las orejas en alerta.

—Relájate, una coneja vino a dejarte pay de queso, preguntó si estabas le dije que fuiste a conseguirme ropa.

—Oh, Sharon —dijo bajando las orejas. La mujer vivía unos pisos arriba, era mitad conejo, era muy linda, pero lo sofocaba mucho pues constantemente le llevaba postres y se insinuaba a él.

—Parecía sorprendida de verme aquí, ¿eres hetero?

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento realmente pensé que... bueno pintas muy bien, yo acepto las preferencias de los demás —aclaró tratando de halagarlo, Steve suspiró pensando lo irónico de que Stark fuera hibridofóbico pero no homofóbico.

—Toma —dijo caminando y entregándole la bolsa con ropa, yendo hacia su habitación, se recostó y dejando los libros a un lado, después de un rato meditando tomó uno de los libros y lo hojeó.

El cuento infantil realmente no contenía mucho texto, tenía más imágenes pero era exactamente como parecía ser Tony, un híbrido que podía cambiar a animal a voluntad, pero esto era un mito, una leyenda de poderes mágicos, como esas películas en las que hay poderes como super fuerza o regeneración, fantasías tontas ¿no?

—Bueno son mejores que el pañuelo —decía Tony entrando vestido con un conjunto de vaqueros y camisa.

—Me alegra que sea de tu agrado —respondió en tono sarcástico Steve, el otro sonrío.

—Oye los colores me gustaron, solo que no quería nada en mi cuello —le aclaró y entonces Rogers se sintió un poco mejor, dejó el cuento de niños de lado y lo volteó a ver, realmente le quedaba bien aquella ropa, se veía casual pero con mucho estilo, ese hombre emanaba seguridad por todos lados, sobre todo como se movía su cola, hechizando un poco al perro.

—¿Vas a irte? —escucho de nuevo aquella pregunta y solo alzó los hombros.

—Yo no tengo millones, tengo que trabajar.

—Bueno si te consuela, no puedo conseguir millones en este momento o sabrían dónde estoy, pero... —la sonrisa que prosiguió a esas palabras asusto un poco a Steve—. Pero puedo sacar cientos de mi banco privado y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo notara, así que yo invito las compras este mes.

—¿Mes? ¿En serio planeas vivir aquí? —el gato pareció no tomar muy bien aquella respuesta.

—No pienso salir de estas paredes, soy un fenómeno —y eso Steve no se lo tomó nada bien tampoco.

—No. Eres un idiota —dijo negando con la cabeza y con las orejas arriba y la cola estática, según Tony estaba enojado.

*

Steve se había ido al parque a trabajar, Tony le parecía fastidioso, se creía el rey del mundo y no le gustaba que ahora decidiera que era parte de su hogar tan rápidamente, apropiándose de su casa, quería pensar que era parte de su instinto gatuno pero podría jurar que el hombre era así desde que nació.

—¿Steve? —escuchó a Sam, quienle sacó de su trance, su amigo quien al parecer iba por su primera vuelta—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó sentándose a su lado, estaban en una de las bancas, a un lado Steve tenia su caballete y liensos, algunos en blanco y otros pintados y a la venta, el rubio suspiró.

—Mi vida cambio un poco, demasiado en realidad, y es…agobiante.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Tengo un gato —aquello hizo reír al halcón, pero vio que el can no reía y volvió a ponerse serio.

—¿Qué hay de malo es el asunto?

—Al principio quería compañía, pero creo que ahora es demasiado para mí, estoy mejor solo, desde hace mucho que lo estoy y me ha ido bien.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes si no lo quieres?

—Porque parece necesitarme y nadie estaba ahí para mí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien —el halcón no pudo evitar estirar un ala y pasarla por la espalda el perro que tenía las orejas caídas.

—Dale una oportunidad entonces, será bueno y te puede sorprender su compañía —el halcón se puso de pie—. No he tenido un gato, pero mi primo es mitad tigre y a pesar de parecer gruñones son cariñosos, dale la oportunidad—dijo Sam para entonces comenzar a trotar, dejando a Steve con un pensamiento más abierto a su situación.

Regresó a casa hasta que el sol bajo, no había tomado su descanso, había tenido bastante trabajo y eso al menos lo distraía, pero no por completo, no podía dejar de pensar en que había adquirido un compañero de cuarto que no había pedido y este parecía odiarlo por apariencia animal y odiarse a sí mismo por la misma cosa, no parecía que fueran a congeniar en nada en absoluto.

Abrió con la tarjeta su puerta y al entrar vio que las luces estaban apagadas, se acercó al interruptor.

—¡No, espera!—gritó Tony de repente desde la oscuridad, pero aquello lo hizo apurarse más a encender la luz y cuando lo hiso se sorprendió demasiado.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —pregunto en shock, estaba seguro que era demasiado ya, estaba en su departamento pero no parecía su hogar, había muebles nuevos, una pantalla gigante en su pared, hasta tapete nuevo tenía su piso—. Yo no te dije que hicieras esto.

—No pero quise hacerlo, vamos a vivir juntos, compre un sofá cama, es bastante cómodo, ortopédico, no tendrás problemas de espalda e instalé una…

—¿Disculpa? ¿Piensas que dormiré en el sofá? ¿En mi casa?—Cada vez se le hacía más imposible la idea de vivir con esta persona.

—O nos turnamos, no hay porque cerrarse a las posibilidades.

—Stark… sé que no sabes cómo funciona la vida de una persona promedio, pero para empezar no es normal pedirle a un desconocido vivir con él, quedarse y luego cambiar toda su sala.

—De hecho también el baño, la cocina y la habitación… —añadió bajando el tono de voz con algo de culpa después que se escuchó a si mismo decirlo.

—¿Qué hiciste que?—el can corrió a ver si era cierto y efectivamente había remodelado todo, ya no parecía su apartamento, ni si quiera sabía si tenía permitido cambiar toda la propiedad, pero ya estaba hecho. Volvió a la sala mirando al gato sentado viendo la pantalla.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó el minino mientras el perro gruñía entre dientes—. Vamos esta genial y lo sabes—Steve solo bufó y caminó hasta el sofá nuevo, sentándose a un lado del otro y recargándose en el respaldo, realmente era un buen sofá, de pronto escuchó un sonido que apenas había conocido hace un par de días, Tony ronroneaba, lo volteo a ver y lo miraba de lado, con los ojos abiertos y una cara tierna, maldición, esa cara.

—Tu ganas, tu ganas, puedes quedarte, puedes cambiar mis cosas, pero deja de verme así por favor—insistió fastidiado, Tony solo sonrió y paro de actuar, le pasó el control, Steve suspiró y comenzó a ver los canales en super alta definición, disfrutando con culpa del sonido nítido que le rodeaba gracias a las bocinas en cada esquina de la habitación.

Después de un rato el millonario se levantó de donde estaba y Steve no pudo evitar voltear a verlo simplemente por reacción, observando que el otro se dirigía a la cocina, pero lo que llamó su atención era que las prendas inferiores del otro estaban un tanto abajo, por no decir que se podía ver el comienzo de su trasero, se rio un poco, y aunque Tony no se dio cuenta de que lo miraba se alzó un poco el pantalón pero este, por la cola, se volvía a bajar.

Se perdió un rato en la cocina, mientras Steve seguía viendo la pantalla, poniendo una película random y entonces Stark salió de la cocina con un plato lleno de palomitas de maíz, Rogers no pudo evitar levantar las orejas al oler la mantequilla y el toque de sal.

—Veo que te gustan, bueno ya que estrenaremos la pantalla con un maratón creo que necesitamos esto y esto —dijo sacando de su espalda un par de botellas de soda sabor cereza, el rubio no pudo evitar mover la cola de la emoción mientras el otro se acercaba y le entregaba una botella, poniendo la botana en medio de ambos y alzando su pantalón nuevamente antes de sentarse, lo cual hizo que se bajara de nuevo y Steve pudo ver que fruncía el ceño irritado por ello.

La ropa de los híbridos era especial dependiendo tu clase, para gente como ellos tenía una abertura especial para que la cola saliera, pero al parecer Tony no se lo sabía colocar.

Steve trató de ignorarlo, en serio que quiso, pero durante la última media hora de la película Tony no hacía más que ajustarse el pantalón y pelear por que no se bajara pero entre más lo subía, su cola por reflejo lo bajaba, Rogers ya no aguantó y se rio.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —preguntó un tanto molestó el castaño, mientras el otro asintió—. Estas cosas estorban demasiado—dijo tomando su cola con una mano.

—Es sencillo una vez que te acostumbras, mira —dijo acercándose al otro, empujándolo para que le diera la espalda, el otro simplemente se quedó quieto y un tanto sorprendido porque el otro se acercara tanto.

Steve tomó la cola del otro y la introdujo en el bóxer para después hacerlo mismo en los pantalones, y entonces estos se ajustaron bien hasta su cadera, la cola se movía libremente sin problemas.

—Listo —dijo Steve dándole unos golpes en la espalda para avisarle que había acabado, Tony se volteó a ver el trasero y se asombró de cómo había resuelto las cosas.

No iba a ignorar también el hecho de que estaba sonrojado pues el tacto en su cola fue algo que no esperó, era una sensación nueva, extraña y podría decir que le gustó.

—Sigo odiando la cola, me parece una extremidad inútil —comentó cruzándose de brazos y volviéndose a sentar normal. Rogers suspiró, dejaría pasar ese comentario por ahora, no crearía posible que algún día Stark dejase de odiarse y odiar a los híbridos pero le daría tiempo para aprender.

************


	3. Chapter 3

*********

Pasaron un par de semanas y Rogers pensaba que al final no había sido tan complicado dejarlo quedarse, lo difícil era entenderlo, así que decidió leer el libro de gatos híbridos para saber si era normal que durmiera tanto, y sí, lamentablemente era normal, así como que vomitara de vez en cuando, que tuviera que arañar algo, que ronroneara hasta saliendo del baño, era un gato en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Había sido extraño para el cuándo fue descubriéndose también siendo un perro más que un humano, sintiéndose atrapado entre dos mundos no perteneciendo a ninguno en realidad, pero aprendió a vivir con ello y ahora era turno de Tony de aprender y adaptarse a ello.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Tengo pulgas? ¿Por qué me da tanta comezón? —preguntaba Tony mientras no dejaba de rascarse todo el cuerpo.

—No tienes pulgas, no seas un tonto, espera… —miro en la mesa un pedazo de aluminio abierto—¿Qué comiste? —pregunto bastante alarmado.

—Chocolate envinado, tu amiguita coneja lo trajo.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes comer chocolate! Y el alcohol regular no es recomendado para un híbrido, debe ser especial —el gato se había intoxicado, y no le había gustado nada aquello que escuchó, ¿No podía comer chocolate ni beber alcohol? ¿Ahora como ahogaría sus penas? ¿Lamiéndose? Casi llora por la desesperación.

—Maldito Stane, maldita Sharon, estoy seguro que trató de envenenarme a propósito —gruñía mientras estaba en la cama de Steve y este entraba con una taza de té caliente en la mano, le había bajado la comezón con medicina, pero aún se sentía débil.

—Te pondrás bien, fue una cantidad moderada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Te ha pasado?

—No realmente, no soy fan de beber ni tampoco del chocolate —le dijo el rubio mientras el castaño probaba el té.

—Que amargada vida tienes —decía Tony tomándose el té, luego lo dejó a un lado mientras en la mesita de noche veía una libreta con forro de cuero—. ¿Qué es esto?—iba a tomarla pero Steve se la arrebató— ¡Oye!

—Son cosas personales, no puedes verla.

—Amargado —repitió haciendo énfasis en cada silaba, el rubio rodó los ojos y se fue de la habitación con la libreta en sus manos.

Steve salió a la sala, recostándose en el sofá cama, ya preparado para él, ya que Tony estaba enfermo, dejaría que usara la habitación por ese día al menos, encendió la lámpara que le quedaba a un lado de la cabeza, mirando cada boceto en su libreta, le encantaba pintar y dibujar en el lienzo, los colores vivos plasmados en la tela era divino, pero dibujar con lápiz en una hoja también le daba sensaciones de paz y calidez, como cuando niño, puso el ultimo dibujo en el que había trabajado, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, no se había dado cuenta ni cuando empezó a afinar aquellas orejas puntiagudas, esa delgada cola, pero era un dibujo hermoso.

Un día había despertado en la madrugada, yendo por agua a la cocina, vislumbrando al gato en el sofá como hombre, solio dormir solo con pants y así lo había dibujado, en la tranquilidad del sueño, en el dibujo se podía notar la calma de sus facciones perfectamente bien definidas.

Steve tenía que esconder aquello, aunque sabía que volvería a hacerlo sin importar nada, volvería a dibujarlo.

*

Pasaron los días, el felino se recuperó rápidamente, pero aun así le gustaba ser consentido por Steve. Sin importar lo demás, prefería que el can se quedara en casa y fueran solo ellos dos compartiendo todo el día uno junto al otro.

Tony despertó estirándose, el sofá sí que era bastante cómodo, dormía como bebé, pero ahora sentía todo el sol en su cara y mucho ruido a su alrededor, se incorporó y pudo mirar a su anfitrión moviéndose de un lado a otro por el fondo de la sala, abriendo más las ventanas, poniendo lámparas, acomodando sus utensilios de pintor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con un tono somnoliento aun por acabarse de levantar, Steve volteó a verlo aun algo apresurado.

—Vendrá alguien, es un trabajo importante, necesito que te vayas a la habitación si no quieres que te reconozcan —Tony asintió mientras el otro seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, estaba solo en pants, fue a la cocina por donas y café, y se dirigió al cuarto, se recostó en la larga cama y se quedó ahí sin hacer nada.

Observó la habitación y se acercó al estante en la pared, donde había libros de arte y pintura, pero también vio uno delgado con dibujos que se veían muy infantiles, cuando lo tomó supo porque. Era un cuento para niños, pero el nombre le llamó la atención. “ _Cambiantes. Cuenta la leyenda que hay seres entre nosotros con la capacidad de ser increíbles cuando logran aceptarse_ ”.

Tony no entendía que significaba eso, el no aceptaba que lo habían convertido en híbrido, aunque siendo sincero tampoco era que cambiara mucho en él, su personalidad arrogante y presuntuosa ya estaba ahí desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón, él ya era un fenómeno desde que nació, o al menos eso decía su papá. Quien jamás lo amó, tal vez porque no era un híbrido como su mamá, tal vez porque era igual a él. Demasiado igual.

Así que él había comenzado a odiar el concepto de ser una persona mitad animal, porque a veces el instinto animal ganaba sobre el razonamiento humano. Como él hecho de que su padre maltratara a su madre y ella aun así, como un animal domesticado, parecía amar estar ahí sin importar nada.

Dejó el libro en su lugar, viendo otros, vio los tomos que hablaban de híbridos, uno de perros y uno de gatos, pero no se atrevió a tomar ninguno.

Pasó un largo rato, ya se sentía harto y aburrido, escuchando leves ruidos afuera, la suave risa de Steve junto con los murmullos de otra persona, por lo que decidió abrir la puerta y salir.

—Eres demasiado talentoso, en serio lo eres —le comentaba la bella chica que estaba retratando Rogers, ella enfrente junto a la ventana mirando hacia la nada por el cristal y el riendo apenado mientras tenía sus pincel y la paleta de colores en mano.

—Gracias Peggy, me halagas mucho —Peggy era una híbrida que conoció en el parque, ella era mitad Cocker Spaniel, venia del otro lado del mundo, había llegado a New York y cuando vio las pinturas del rubio se había impactado por su talento. Eso le había dicho, lo que no sabía Steve es que ella obviamente también se había impactado por lo hermoso que era aquel pintor.

—Tienes un gato —aquello lo había dicho enternecida pero Steve casi cae de un infarto al ver a la bola de pelos llegar donde ellos estaban.

—Oh dios ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que te quedaras allá —expresó el rubio bastante enojado al gato que obviamente no le respondió.

—Déjalo, no me molesta —le dijo la mujer sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Ok, ya casi termino —manifestó el mirándola y luego al retrato que en efecto estaba por terminar.

Después de un par de largas horas, realizó un par de retratos y ella estaba muy feliz por el maravilloso talento del chico guapo.

Se quiso acercar a él pero algo se atravesó, el gato, mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió y se agachó para acariciarlo pero él le gruñó y la arañó.

—¡Tony! —regañó Steve separándolo de Peggy—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—No te preocupes no me hizo daño, los gatos son así —comentó ella sonriendo.

—Lo siento en serio.

—Puedes solo invitarme a comer y haré como que nada paso —aprovechó para decir Peggy, Tony se erizó.

—Claro, puedo hacer lasaña si gustas —sonrió Steve poniendo a Tony en el suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Ponte cómoda—fue lo último que dijo para meterse a cocinar rápidamente.

Steve estaba preparando la lasaña para meter todo al horno y que en unos cuarenta minutos estuviera lista.

—Steve creo que...me voy —escuchó decir a la señorita.

—¿Qué? No, espera —tardó un poco para salir de la cocina, y fue tarde pues cuando salió la Cocker ya se había ido, se llevó sus retratos pero al menos ya le había pagado antes—. ¿Qué paso?—se preguntó a el mismo, y solo pudo ver sobre el sofá al felino moviendo la cola de un lado a otro recostado y de pronto se transformó.

—Tal vez no le gusta la lasaña—manifestó Tony poniéndose un cojín para cubrir solo una parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Tony, ¿Por qué la atacaste?

—No me agradó —fue lo único que dijo en un tono nada amable, Steve suspiró cansado —A mí si me agrada la lasaña, ¿ya está en el horno?

Steve negó y vio al otro levantarse sin pudor y caminar lentamente con dirección a la recamara.

—Me avisas cuando esté lista —fue lo único que dijo antes de meterse a la habitación.

Steve solo sonrió de lado, no importaba Peggy ya, no entendía lo que había pasado pero no le importaba tampoco.

Tony por su parte sonreía por haber cumplido su cometido, ahuyentar a la chica, había sido algo bajo pero casi muere de risa en su forma gatuna.

El día anterior había dormido hasta tarde viendo canales random en la TV, todo en silencio porque no le agradaba el ruido en la noche, pero quería ver algo, se había rendido cuando llegó a unos canales para adultos y mejor había apagado el televisor.

Cuando Steve se había metido en la cocina y la chica se sentó en el cómodo sofá Tony estaba apunto de transformarse y correrla, no la quería cerca del rubio, no le agradaba como lo miraba. Así que se le ocurrió que podía prender el televisor con una pata, Peggy se quedó demasiado sorprendida y la verdad Tony también al ver en el canal para adultos, un programa especial de híbridos. Había funcionado y ella se había ido, el apagó la pantalla antes de que el otro se diera cuenta.

*

Tony salió del baño ya vestido y secado, había disfrutado de un baño en la tina con agua caliente por un largo rato pero ya era hora de dormir. Se dirigía a la sala pero un ruido lo hizo dar la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo, el ruido se hacía más audible, eran aullidos pequeños, sollozos, Tony llegó a la puerta de la habitación, abriendo lentamente para no asustar a Steve, pero pudo ver que este estaba dormido, lograba ver al hombre perro en posición fetal, temblando, de pronto escapaban los aullidos mientras daba pequeños saltitos, sollozaba y movía la cabeza, sus orejas estaban caídas y podía observas su cola entre sus piernas.

Steve tenía pesadillas.

Algo en su corazón se contrajo, se adentró por completo a la habitación, cerrando con cuidado y subiendo a la cama, apresando al rubio en sus brazos, comenzando a hacer aquello que había aprendido a controlar hace poco, a ronronear. Sintió cuando Steve dejo de temblar, se había despertado pero no se había separado del contacto.

Paso un largo rato sin que nadie dijera nada, ni se movieron.

—¿Sigues odiando lo que somos?—preguntó Steve casi en un susurro, Tony pensó por un rato que decir, su lengua usualmente lo traicionaba diciendo estupideces, esta ocasión solo alzo los hombros, no lo odiaba, solo que él no había nacido así, no era un animal, no comprendía como serlo y al mismo tiempo ser humano—. Yo lo hacía, yo odiaba lo que soy… —dijo sorprendiendo bastante a Stark, se separaron un momento, mirándose, Steve suspiró pesadamente y continuo—. Pero soy esto y no lo puedo cambiar.

Tony solo asintió y se levantó de la cama en silencio saliendo de la habitación. Necesitaba pensar y necesitaba alejarse del can, no sabía porque se sentía así, pero quería consolarlo, quería abrazarlo durante lo que restaba de la noche, quería quedarse con él y hacerle ver lo buena persona que era, quería… muchas cosas.

**********************


	4. Chapter 4

Unas cuantas semanas después.

 —¡Quiero salir! —maullaba Tony junto a la ventana viendo hacia la calle, pegado al cristal con una cara triste.

—La puerta está por allá —dijo Steve sin levantar la vista de su libro, señalando precisamente a la puerta, él se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá.

—No puedo, ¿y si alguien me reconoce? Se burlaran de mi —decía mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar—. Pero me volveré loco viviendo encerrado toda mi vida, ¿Qué hago?—Tony lloriqueaba lamentándose mientras que Steve estaba por tener jaqueca, hasta que se hartó de sus berrinches.

—Ok, suficiente —se puso de pie llamando la atención del gato, tomó su sudadera, cartera y llave/tarjeta para entonces tomar del brazo a Tony y jalarlo a la puerta, salieron fácilmente del apartamento y del edificio, el rubio le puso la sudadera al castaño, este rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, la gente pasaba a lado sin darles importancia, aun así el gato metía la cola entre sus piernas nervioso—. ¿A dónde tienes ganas de ir?

—No lo sé, no creí realmente que saldríamos —decía el minino cohibido a su lado, Steve dándose cuenta pasó un brazo por los hombros de Stark, dándole más seguridad y apoyo, lo cual funcionó. Tony después de una cuadra caminaba sujetándole un brazo, casi colgándose de el con las dos manos, y aquello era tierno según Steve.

—Podríamos ir a comer, ¿te gusta la comida rusa? —No tardaron mucho en llegar y Natasha se portó bastante más amable viendo al acompañante de Rogers.

—Que tierno es tu amigo —decía la pelirroja, el gato solo se acurrucaba más junto a Steve a quien no soltaba.

—Basta Nat, lo asustaras —llegó diciendo alguien más, un hombre de cabello negro, amarrado y debajo de una red de cocina, de la que sobresalían un par de orejas circulares—. Steve, un gusto verte.

—Igual Buck, tu siempre tan ocupado —le decía el rubio al moreno, esposo de la rusa, porque este se la pasaba en la cocina, o en otros negocios ultra secretos…

Nah, en la cocina.

—¿Y desde cuando te llevas tan bien con los felinos? —preguntó acercándose a Tony y acariciándole el cabello, Steve pensó que Tony le gruñiría pero al contrario, le ronroneo, lo cual le parecía extraño.

—Tomaré ordenes de otra mesa —dijo Nat yéndose y dejando a los hombres solos, Tony veía como la mujer se retiraba, pues olía a híbrido pero no podía ver ninguna característica que revelara que clase era. No tenía orejas, alas o cola.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le preguntó Buck sonriendo llamando la atención del felino que miraba el trasero de la pelirroja, Tony frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, al fin separándose de Rogers.

Steve no comprendía aquella conversación y comprendió menos cuando el moreno se acercó a susurrarle algo al castaño, haciéndolo sonrojar y esconderse más en sus hombros.

—Bueno tengo muchas comidas que preparar, me dio mucho gusto verte Rogers.

—Igualmente Barnes —expresó cordialmente, viendo al hombre mapache irse, su cola esponjada y anillada moviéndose de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente Tony dando fin a su búsqueda por la verdad.

Comieron y caminaron de regreso a casa, todo esto en silencio, pues al parecer Stark se había comido la lengua el mismo.

_“No, a ti te gusta más el rubio que ladra ¿verdad?”,_ aquellas palabras del mapache no las había esperado, ¿era tan obvio?, solo esperaba que Steve no se enfadara con él.

—Adoro esta tienda —afirmó el rubio deteniéndose de pronto y haciendo al castaño chocar con su ancha espalda, observó a su costado la vitrina de un local llamado _“Olddies”,_ no le sorprendía mucho, Steve parecía un viejo en el cuerpo de un hombre joven.

Se adentraron en la tienda, una campanilla sonó cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró. El lugar era pequeño pero lleno hasta el techo de objetos antiguos, reliquias, él podía nombrar las que alguna vez en su niñez vio, pero había otras que de seguro tenían cien años o incluso parecían traídas de otro planeta, era increíble.

—Bienvenidos —comentó el dueño de la tienda, demasiado sonriente, tenía un par de orejas redondas color rojizo. Tony solo lo observo un momento, tenía una chamarra roja larga y unos audífonos viejos en su cuello—. ¿Gustas algo en especial minino?—preguntó el vendedor con una sonrisa encantadora, Tony solo negó pensando por un momento lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿Qué eres? —inquirió, Steve estaba observándolos mientras según miraba un tocadiscos. El vendedor sonrió y se volteó mostrando su cola esponjosa, rojiza con anillos—. ¿Un mapache?—infirió pues la cola era igual al de Bucky, el chef ruso.

—Nop —respondió riendo—Soy un panda, cariño—le comentó dando la vuelta inclinándose para acercarse a Tony.

—¿Un panda? Pues no pareces —dijo con una sonrisa burlona el empresario.

—Soy un panda rojo, Peter Quill a tus ordenes —le dijo guiñándole el ojo, el perro no pudo evitar gruñir, lo cual solo noto el dueño quien rio y se alejó del gato. Steve llegó a la caja, poniéndose enfrente de Tony.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó sacando su cartera mientras el tal Peter tomaba el cuadro antiguo que había elegido el rubio.

—Es una pieza muy especial —comentó sonriendo el panda mientras el perro le miraba enojado, le pagó y entonces dio la vuelta tomando a Stark de la mano arrastrándolo de vuelta a fuera.

Caminaron de regreso a casa sin hablar de nuevo, Tony estaba bastante confundido por la mano de Steve sobre la suya, por ese repentino mal humor.

—Ya que ya aclaramos el punto de que puedes salir sin problemas —decía Steve cuando ya entraban al apartamento— ¿Necesitaras una llave?—preguntó el rubio, y realmente el castaño no se esperó esa pregunta, ¿le confiaría la llave de su casa?, bueno básicamente él estaba en casa cuando el otro no, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser de más confianza?

—No —respondió Tony, Steve no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿No?

—No quiero salir a la calle si no tienes tú conmigo, así que no veo caso el tener un duplicado que no se usara —decía alzando los hombros, Steve no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que le dio de vuelta Tony.

*

Era el quinto día después de que había comenzado a nevar sin parar, hermosos paisajes se alzaban con la nieve y Steve iba a trabajar pero llegaba temprano a casa para calentarse en la comodidad de su hogar, con la cálida compañía del felino.

Pero ese día no era nada parecido a los otros.

—Moriremos de frio Steve, moriremos —le decía Tony una y otra vez desde que llegó a casa, pues los calefactores no funcionaban, el edificio tenía su propio sistema de calefacción pero no era suficiente y cada inquilino debía tener un calefactor para no morir de frio. Steve tenía dos y ambos estaban muertos ahora.

Ya era muy noche para volver a la calle en busca de uno.

—Tranquilo, hay que cenar algo caliente y veras que dormirás sin problemas —quiso convencerlo yendo hacia la cocina, todos los cuartos estaban helado, tanto la sopa se enfrió después de la primera cucharada. A pesar de tener las ventanas cerradas y estar envueltos en cobijas de pies a cabeza el felino temblaba en la sala, acomodado en el sofá cama mientras Steve apagaba las luces pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía dejar al otro ahí—. Vamos, la habitación debe de estar más cálida—Y no necesito decirlo dos veces cuando vio al otro saltar del sofá casi corriendo al cuarto por el pasillo con las cobijas arrastrando el suelo.

—Tengo la cola erizada de tanto frio, ¿es normal? —preguntó Tony cuando ambos ya estaban recostados uno frente a otro de cada lado de la cama, Rogers rio, el sentía así las orejas.

—Sí, es normal, descansa, te prometo que no morirás congelado —le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se movía para buscar calor, cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, había tenido días así de fríos en el pasado, con la diferencia de que había estado solo, tal vez por eso se sentía menos frio ahora.

La cama era removida con los temblores de Tony, Steve abrió los ojos de nuevo, viendo al otro, sus dientes hacían ruido involuntario por el frio, se podía notar su nariz y sus mejillas rojizas, Steve no pudo evitarlo, se acercó y lo abrazo. El otro no se opuso pero su se sorprendió, se sorprendió del calor que estaba recibiendo de parte del cuerpo grande del rubio y se aferró a eso, a la calidez corporal.

Mientras en su corazón sentía también un poco de calor reconfortante.

Y aunque había estado pensando todo este día que pronto iría a saquear los calefactores de las tiendas, tantos como pudiera porque para eso tenía dinero. Se dio cuenta que ni con todos sus millones podría comprar esto.

*


	5. Chapter 5

El invierno había acabado y aunque durante todo este habían tenido calefactores de sobra, cortesía de Stark, el sofá cama o la misma cama era testigo de que el único calor que necesitaban era los brazos del otro. Aunque claramente ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar del significado de eso.

—¿Quieres acompañarme al trabajo? —preguntó Steve y Tony acepto felizmente la propuesta.

Odiaba quedarse solo, aunque para ser sincero este tiempo sin contacto con el resto del mundo le había traído bastante paz, dejar de ser el importante y siempre ocupado empresario y ser solo Anthony le gustaba mucho, además de que junto con Steve sentía que podía ser más el mismo. ¿Eso tenía algun sentido?

Llegaron en taxi y el rubio le dijo que diera una vuelta al lugar, este le hizo caso, paseando por famosísimo parque que, aunque toda su vida había vivido en Nueva York, jamás había visitado, era lugar alucinantemente grande, meditó mientras paseaba. Se estaba cansando de esconderse, pero aun no tenía el valor para que el mundo viera a Tony Stark versión animal, tenía mucho que pensar, para cuando volvió al lugar donde se separó de Steve pudo observar al rubio rodeado por mujeres mientras algunas pedían un retrato, otras querían comprarle paisajes, todas demasiado entusiasmadas.

—Así es todos los días, no sé cómo lo hace —dijo una voz llegando a su lado, un hombre de tez morena, ropa deportiva y un par de alas en la espalda—. Y no se da cuenta para nada—decía riendo el hombre.

—Es demasiado torpe para hacerlo —puesto que sabía que se refería a que lo atractivo del pintor era lo que hacía que vendiera más cosas. No iba a negar que tenía talento, pero aquellos ojos azules, cabello y orejitas rubias, sus musculosos brazos y esa cintura estrecha ayudaban mucho.

—O es que ya tienes sus ojos en alguien que lo distrae lo suficiente como para prestar atención a su alrededor —aquello preocupo a Tony, ¿el rubio se tenía sus ojos en alguien? ¿sería la cocker? ¿la coneja?—. Ha estado bastante más inspirado de lo normal, parece que alguien lo hechizó.

—¿Ha pintado algo en especial? —preguntó curioso el gato agitando su cola a los lados.

—No, pero ha dibujado mucho, la otra vez vi sus dibujos, son fantásticos —el moreno lo volteo a ver dedicándole una sonrisa. Sam había reconocido ese rostro desde que lo vio, era el hombre de los bocetos en la libreta de Rogers, y este, aunque se avergonzó al principio se los mostró contándole quien era y como se sentía por él—. No lo eches a perder, Tony —le dijo el halcón comenzando a caminar, Stark no tenía idea de cómo el hombre sabía su nombre y le asustó un poco.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar de Steve, las chicas seguían ahí sobre él, este solo sonreía amable y sus orejas demostraban que era cordialmente sincero, pero su cola comenzó a agitarse al ver al castaño acercarse, lo había visto a lo lejos hablando con Sam, solo esperaba que el halcón no fuera a comentarle lo loco que lo traía el felino, tanto que no paraba de dibujarlo en sus tiempos libres.

De regresó a casa notó como Stark al principio estaba distante, callado, lo cual no era normal.

—¿Te gustó el parque? —quiso iniciar la conversación cuando entraron al apartamento, pero Tony solo alzó los hombros y se fue por el pasillo. Steve solo pudo escuchar que azotaba la puerta de la habitación y suspiró tratando de pensar en cómo podía solucionar esto pues si el otro se había enterado de sus sentimientos y estaba enojado por ello sentía que debían hablarlo o disculparse o pedirle una oportunidad para explicarle que no tenía que corresponderle.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto Tony buscaba aquella libreta en la que el rubio hacia sus bocetos, enojado mientras su cola se agitaba sin ritmo agresivamente. La encontró debajo de la cama, abriendo y hojeando rápidamente, sin importar lo privado que era este objeto para el contrario. No podía evitar sentir todos estos… celos.

—Mierda —murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba portándose así porque a él le gustaba el rubio. —Mierda —repitió al llegar a los últimos dibujos, los cuales parecían fotografías en grafito de su persona.

Ver su propio rostro y cuerpo en aquellas hojas, grabado con tanto detalle como si cada trazo fuera hecho con mucha pasión, le causó remordimiento ahora que comprendía porque precisamente él no debía ver esto.

Tony salió lentamente minutos después, Steve se había quedado en la sala observando su teléfono móvil, pero cuando vio al minino regresar a la sala lo dejo rápidamente olvidado a un lado. Stark se sentó a su lado y aunque al principio ninguno dijo nada, el gato tomó la iniciativa.

—Me gustó el parque, pero hubiera disfrutado más si hubieras pasado más tiempo… con… migo —le había costado ser sincero, y eso que era la mitad de la verdad. No iba a admitir cuan celoso habia estado por ver tantas mujeres a su alrededor, porque era egoísta y solo lo quería para él. Y tampoco iba a admitir que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Los cuales eran correspondidos.

¿Lo eran?

Anthony solo sabía que Steve lo había dibujado, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿o sí?

*

Durante la noche, cenaban en el sofá uno a un lado del otro, la pantalla gigante encendida pero en mute mientras tenían una conversación amena, una taza de té y una taza de café, y las risas no paraban, era increíble como habían llegado a congeniar así, nunca lo hubieran creído.

Y de nuevo, como últimamente, habían dormido juntos. Sus colas enredándose en la noche inconscientemente, las orejas castañas acariciadas, la ancha espalda del rubio rodeada por el otro.

*

Paso una semana, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para tener un día juntos, les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos, ambos habían hecho el almuerzo entre carcajadas y amenas charlas, ya casi era hora de la comida, habían jugado cartas y ajedrez, empatando una a una en cada juego, pero Steve se sentía un poco acalorado así que se levantó del sofá, yendo al fondo.

—No por favor, cierra la ventana —le pidió Tony mientras se tapaba la nariz.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido pero acato aquella petición.

—Apesta, ¿no lo hueles? —decía haciendo muecas.

—En realidad no —agregó bastante confundido—. ¿Qué hueles?

—A puta —dijo así sin más, sorprendiendo a Steve—. Creo que en el edificio de enfrente una tipa esta en celo, ¿no se supone que tienen supresores para eso? —Aquello le pareció un tanto ofensivo a Steve.

—Sí pero hay personas que están en contra de detener su naturaleza.

—Es asqueroso ese olor —decía Tony poniendo unas caras de asco que le daban algo de gracia a Steve.

—Eso es porque no te atrae y punto, no todos huelen así —le aseguró el rubio yendo a la cocina, ya iba a comenzar a preparar la comida así que se estiró para tomar algo en el cajón superior, entonces sintió un par de manos rodearlo y alguien acercándose a su cuello.

—Este me gusta…tu aroma… —le susurró el gato, de puntitas para llegar hasta el cuello del rubio, y es que no sabía antes sobre lo poderoso de los olores en este nuevo mundo, pero sabía que le agradaba el del perro más que cualquier otro.

Steve no sabía qué hacer, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido asustado, pero no con miedo realmente, era una sorpresa agradable, dio la vuelta viendo cara a cara al castaño quien se mordía el labio y lo miraba atentamente.

—¿A qué huelo? —le preguntó Rogers con una sonrisa.

—Fresco, a café y algo así como a bolígrafo, no lo sé, es… delicioso —ronroneo diciendo lo último.

—Es curioso...

—¿Yo huelo algo para ti? —preguntó con ilusión el minino aun abrazando al can, este sonrió, desde hace mucho había detectado el aroma de su compañero cuando estaba cerca de él, incluso en partes de la casa donde más se la pasaba el castaño, al llegar a casa siempre le recibía con ese bonito aroma a menta y un toque del peculiar olor del lienzo nuevo, como de libro nuevo, pero un más intenso.

Por lo que sabía Rogers, normalmente tus aromas favoritos se proyectaban en tus personas favoritas, de pequeño con tus padres, de mayor tu pareja, haciendo más agradable y deseable estar con ellos, también tenía que ver con la compatibilidad, la atracción y en algunos casos, la fertilidad.

—No… —le dijo sonriendo Steve, pero sus orejas le delataban, estaba mintiendo, Tony sonrió y se acercó de puntitas a la cara del rubio.

—¿Qué hueles en mí? —preguntó Tony volteando la cara, dándole vista a su cuello, Steve se acercó saboreando aquel aroma, sujetando fuerte y más cerca al contrario por la cintura, dándose el lujo de acariciar la cola del gato con una mano.

De un momento a otro lo estaba cargando y besaba su cuello, este jadeaba y ronroneaba mientras enredaba las manos en la rubia cabellera disfrutando, se alejó un poco para mirar al gato.

—¿Estas bien con esto? —preguntó Steve para estar seguro, mientras sentía al castaño restregarse contra él, Tony asintió rápidamente.

Steve se acercó lentamente, mirando a los ojos al minino, este le miraba también y Stark terminó la distancia entre ellos.

Tony ronroneaba mientras se besaban, sujetándolo y sintiéndose caliente de pronto, Steve cortó el beso y bajó su rostro al cuello del minino oliendo y saboreándolo, deleitándose del dulce aroma del deseo de Tony, porque es a lo que olía ahora, a deseo, lo sabía porque él estaba desprendiendo el mismo aroma, y el castaño se dio cuenta abriendo los ojos y sonriendo mientras le gruñía sensualmente.

No tardaron en llegar al sofá cama, la ropa voló por doquier y las orejas puntiagudas eran mordidas delicadamente mientras la cola rubia se agitaba despacio, las uñas de Tony se enterraron en la espalda de Steve mientras este daba aullidos de satisfacción cuando se enterraba una y otra vez en el felino quien gemía, ronroneaba y dejaba escapar unos cuantos maullidos por el placer, poniendo más caliente al canino quien le sostenía las caderas en alto para chocar con su punto dulce. Tony sentía demasiado en su interior, estaba a punto de explotar pero algo le faltaba que se lo impedía, no podía, por más que se sentía cerca, al borde, a nada de llegar no podía terminar.

Steve sé dio cuenta y sonrió acercándose a la boca del castaño devorándolo y acercándose a su oreja, la acaricio con la boca, obteniendo ronroneos de satisfacción y entonces una mano paseo por el cuerpo de Tony hasta llegar a su cola, esta se movía constantemente emocionada y Stark maulló cuando sintió que Rogers la acariciaba, de la base a la…

—¡Ah mierda! —Gritó junto con el orgasmo más intenso de su vida—. Ohhh—cantó aun después de un rato que todavía sentía la sensación recorrerle, su mente estaba a punto de llegar al espacio, sonrió mientras el cosquilleo se apagaba muy lentamente y cuando este se acabo pudo darse cuenta que el rubio había detenido sus actos, sudado frente a el, manchado de la venida de Tony, aun sentía su erección dentro bastante dura—. ¿Qué estas…?

—Shhh —le calló, Tony en otras circunstancias había mandado a matar a la persona que lo callara, pero realmente ese hombre le había dado el mejor orgasmo de la historia así que solo guardó silencio, sintió que de pronto Rogers salía de él y no entendió porque.

—¿Steve? —preguntó confundido viendo al hombre ponerse difícilmente de pie con una erección. Y vaya semejante erección, aún después de ese buen clímax ver todo eso le hacía desear otra ronda más—. ¿Qué haces? —trató de llamar la atención del rubio pero fue maravillosamente ignorado, Steve se fue por el pasillo dejándolo solo en la sala, trató de levantarse pero las sensaciones recientes aún tenían a su cuerpo noqueado.

Steve tardó en regresar, ya vestía una de sus pijamas y simplemente se recostó en el sofá, Tony se acercó a su espalda y también a su oído.

—¿Rogers? ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó un tanto decepcionado pero rápidamente el rubio dio la vuelta y le besó.

—Claro que no Tony, estuviste fenomenal, en serio, me encantaste —le sonreía pero sus orejas reflejaban que no estaba tan feliz.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó serio, el otro suspiró.

—No quería lastimarte —le confesó un tanto triste.

—No me lastimabas, ibas tan bien.

—Tony iba a lastimarte, ¿Qué soy yo?, soy un perro, ¿sabes qué pasa con los perros? —Tony solo alzo los hombros sin comprender—. Se anudan, si creaba un nudo iba a lastimarte, y tu estabas disfrutando tanto que no quise quitarte eso.

—Steve… —Tony realmente no sabía eso, alguna vez en su vida lo había escuchado pero no sabía que los híbridos también tenían esas características, él ahora era un gato, supuso que por ello el orgasmo le duro más, pero ¿Qué otra cosa le pasaba a los gatos?, sus ojos se ampliaron y revisó bajo las sabanas rápidamente, en su abdomen bajo tenía unas cicatrices, puntos, entonces miró hacia Steve y alzo la sabana para corroborar que él también las tenía más o menos en la misma área.

—Estoy bien Tony, ni me di cuenta, paso antes de que acabaras me parece, no lo sé con seguridad.

—Pero yo si te lastime, lo siento —decía algo avergonzado, era un gato y al parecer su miembro tenía púas, las cuales se habían encajado en ambos ya que su miembro fue aplastado entre los dos cuerpos.

Adiós al sexo oral.

—Te lo repito, estoy bien —Stark aun así lo abrazó fuerte poniéndose casi sobre él, besándolo y arrebatándole el aire—. Tony aún estoy un poco…—no necesito acabar la oración, el felino sentía el medianamente erecto miembro de Steve, así que se alejó.

—Lo siento.

—Descansa —le dijo Steve para entonces cerrar los ojos, Tony suspiró, se sentía agotado pero no le agradaba que su pareja no había logrado satisfacerse, se sentía culpable—. Deja de preocuparte —le hablo despacio Steve, al parecer Tony estaba pensándolo tanto que su cola se movía preocupada.

—Puedo ayudarte a…

—Duerme ya Tony —le pidió Steve dulcemente, el castaño se rindió y solo se abrazó de él para descansar.

Paso aproximadamente una hora, una hora en la que el gato no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, quien movió un poco al can para despertarlo.

—Dime una cosa

—Tony duérmete —le reclamaba más dormido que despierto

—Las púas, ¿es todo o…no…?

—¿Si te digo me dejaras dormir?

—Uhum

—Solo es la punta Tony, buenas noches.

Y así terminó por cerrarle la boca a Stark, quien cumplió su palabra, si le decía lo dejaría dormir, así que a pesar de estar casi en shock, por saber que su nueva anatomía era… especial, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque también estaba cansado.

*************************


	6. Chapter 6

********

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron de par en par, el rascacielos en medio de la ciudad con las letras grandes encima de él resplandeciendo el apellido “STARK” con orgullo. Ya había pasado medio año después de su desaparición, realmente todos lo habían dado por muerto.

Este día Tony había despertado con convicción, con decisión, se puso una sudadera, cubriendo sus orejas, escondió su cola en el amplio pants y un par de horas después de que el rubio dejó el hogar el salió. Se había tomado su tiempo en llegar a su edificio, dio tres vueltas a la manzana pero al final se paró frente al lugar con la mirada en el suelo.

—Quiero entrar —pidió al portero.

—Disculpe… este lugar es restringido.

—Dije que quiero entrar —decía seguro Tony, dio un paso hacia la derecha haciendo que el portero se inclinara hacia allá pero entonces Stark corrió hacia la puerta de la derecha, entrando y parándose frente a la recepción, llamando la atención de todos ahí incluyendo unos de seguridad se acercaron.

—Debe de entender que no puede entrar así nada más, lo siento señor —le decía el portero llegando detrás de él, diversos trabajadores ya se habían asomado a ver la escena por curiosidad.

—Si puedo porque el lugar es mío —menciona Tony descubriendo su cabeza, el silencio en el lugar fue largo, mirando la viva imagen del jefe, con un par de orejas puntiagudas arriba de su cabeza, el silencio se rompió cuando un timbre sonó, el elevador, del cual salió justo la persona que él esperaba ver, quien se quedó petrificado al ver a Tony—. Guardias, arresten a este sujeto—ordenó señalando a Obadiah Stane, quien fue rápidamente capturado por los guardias que reconocían a su verdadero jefe.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿No ven que es un animal? ¡No deben recibir órdenes de un maldito animal! —Tony vio que aquellas palabras influyeron en uno de los guardias, uno que eran normal, pero el otro, el hibrido le dio un golpe en la cara a Stane dejándolo inconsciente.

Todo se volvió silencio otra vez. Entonces una persona se acercó a Tony, una pelirroja con orejas, era a quien le había dejado la dirección de la compañía si algo llegaba a pasarle, Pepper Potts, ella era una hibrido zorro, quien solo le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

—Bienvenido de vuelta Anthony.

Él sonríe pero se vuelve a poner la capucha de la sudadera.

—Nadie debe saberlo, no aún —le pide a Pepper y ella asiente encargándose de darle la orden a todos los presentes de guardar el secreto de lo que acaban de ver.

Habían arrestado ya a Stane y se pudriría en la cárcel, de eso de encargaría Tony, ese hombre había sido el responsable del homicidio de sus padres y se declaró culpable por el intento de matarlo a él con la intención de revelar la nueva identidad de Stark, pero Tony lo había negado completamente, siempre llevando una gorra.

Nadie se atrevía a decir otra cosa, esos días habían sido bastante difícil, la prensa lo sofocó todo el tiempo en la oficina, y el siempre con miedo sujetando su gorra.

Esa sería una semana bastante larga.

***

Un par de días después.

—¿Por qué la cola entre las patas? —pregunta Sam llegando a un lado de Steve, este acababa de llegar a Central Park. El can suspiró e hizo un pésimo intento de sonrisa. —Tu gato se escapó.

El halcón afirmó, pues era la noticia del momento, estaba en todos lados.

—No es eso, es más que eso, sigue negando su naturaleza y no entiendo porque.

—Puedes preguntarle… —comentó Wilson pero al parecer no parecía una opción—Crees que no llegue a aceptarte a ti tampoco. —El rubio asintió sintiendo la opresión en su pecho cada vez más intensa.

—No sé porque esperé que durara, somos demasiado diferente, por dios, soy un perro y él un gato. Dos polos opuestos.

—Los polos opuestos se atraen.

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Debía de haberlo visto venir, él solo quería un refugio, no un hogar.

Sam sabía que no podría ayudarlo, el can estaba deprimido e ignoraría cualquier hueso o pelota que se le tirara. Pero el halcón también tenía en mente más cosas, todo este asunto de Stark, más allá del romance. Si lo que Obadiah declaró era real, entonces estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

*

Steve pasó al restaurant ruso esa tarde, donde Nat y Bucky le hicieron compañía por un rato, tratando de subirle el ánimo pues era obvio que este estaba a diez metro bajo el suelo.

—Tienes que darle tiempo, es complicado aceptarse uno mismo como algo diferente a como naciste —le decía la pelirroja, tomándole la mano sobre la mesa, tratando de hacerle entender. Bucky, sentado a un lado del rubio, observó a su mujer, el dolor en su mirada.

—Lo sé, incluso para mí, que nací de esta forma, fue difícil, se lo dije una vez. Pero ahora él tiene todo de nuevo y…

—¿Piensas que va a buscar alguna solución? ¿Qué revertirá lo que le hicieron? —pregunta Barnes.

—No lo sé, tal vez…

—¿Por qué no hablas con él sobre esto? —Romanoff y Sam tenían razón, tenía que hablarlo con él, pero tenía tanto pánico de la respuesta que prefería no saberla. Asintió y se despidió, caminando a casa.

*

Esa misma noche, cuando el sol se había escondido hace varias horas.

—Así que de nuevo eres el dueño del mundo… —menciona Steve después de abrir la puerta, Tony llegaba a diferentes horas pero ya que hace mucho le había negado la llave, no se atrevía a pedírsela nuevamente, el día anterior se había quedado afuera hasta que el otro llegó.

—Tomé lo que por derecho es mío, ese maldito se merecía irse a la cárcel por lo que me hizo —dijo tirándose en el sofá, Steve se acercó y le quito bruscamente la gorra, Tony se sintió aliviado porque sus orejas ya le dolían.

—Pudiste decirme… te pude haber ayudado en algo… yo…

—Está bien, Steve, ya me has ayudado demasiado —le dijo sonriéndole.

—Me alegra que tengas tu empresa de nuevo —agrega Steve sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, vio a Tony alzarse un poco, bajándose un tanto el pantalón, su cola salió rápidamente por arriba de los pantalones formales que vestía el castaño.

El rubio no dijo nada, pensando que al final si quería esconder y negar lo que era de verdad, que lo hiciera, no era su vida y no era su dueño, el rubio suspiró y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

*

Tony se había escabullido después de una reunión y se había salido por el estacionamiento del edificio, era complicado pero hasta ahora había ocultado bien donde estaba su nueva casa. Lo último que deseaba era darle problemas a Steve.

El cual estaba en su mente todo el tiempo, y por el cual había decidido tomarse el día, sabía que hoy descansaba y quiso regresar a casa temprano para pasar el día con él. Pero al subir las escaleras y llegar al piso de ambos divisó al final del pasillo al rubio platicando con nada más y nada menos que la conejita Sharon, esto hizo sentir celoso a Tony, pues este sabía muy bien que esta quería al can, miraba como movía su pequeña cola en forma de bolita, mientras Rogers le sonreía, alzando y bajando las orejas ambos mientras la charla proseguía, y como todo una diva dramática, caminó a pasos seguros acercándose. Ambos escucharon y voltearon por lo que Stark hizo valer aquellas clases de actuación en el colegio y dio su mejor sonrisa, corriendo y saltando a los brazos de Rogers, dándole un beso enorme, dejándolo sin aliento, para después ronronear y acercarse a la oreja de este y susurrarle:

—Te espero adentro… —bajando al suelo para abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras esta, dándole una sonrisa inocente de despedida a la coneja viéndola morir de coraje por haberlos interrumpido y porque causó que el can se pusiera nervioso y ansioso, se despidiera de ella y entrara con urgencia a casa.

Encontrando a Tony recostado en el sofá, con ese sombrero horrible que le tapaba las orejas, fue y se lo quito bruscamente.

—Au, eso dolió —le dijo sobando sus orejas.

—No te dolería si no las guardases como a tu ropa, son una parte de tu cuerpo, no puedes esconderlas para siempre.

—No puedo dirigir una empresa siendo un… —buscó las palabras pero realmente no quería ofender a Steve, aunque ya lo había hecho.

—Dilo, vamos Anthony, dilo —pidió retándolo con la mirada fija en él.

—Lárgate, déjame en paz.

—Estas en mi casa.

—¡Pues me voy de ella si te molesta tanto!

—No hablo de eso, eres un idiota Tony, no puedo creer que sigas siendo un egocéntrico que no acepta lo que es, lo que yo soy —aquello había calado en el empresario mucho, el rubio solo se fue hacia su habitación, encerrándose ahí, mientras dejaba pensando al otro en aquello, le dolía pelear con Steve, tal vez nunca debieron haberse conocido, tal vez la vida del rubio no sería tan complicada de no ser por él. Se maldijo por ello, pero se dijo a si mismo que ya cambiaria eso.

Si.

Tony se marchó.

Y Steve se dio cuenta hasta el siguiente día, viendo el sofá vacío, y una nota que solo ponía “Gracias por llevarme a casa”.

El perro no pudo levantar las orejas ni la cola todo el día, sintiéndose aún peor cuando al día siguiente durante las noticias de la mañana vio a Tony rebelarle al mundo que era un híbrido, uno completo, revelando que Stane había dicho la verdad.

Steve se sentía un idiota.

*

Tony se queda solo en la calle, porque el día anterior se había quedado en un hotel pero ese día no tenía ánimos de liderar con los periodistas que estarían fuera de este esperándolo, llovía y la calle estaba desolada, el minino se sentía vacío, a pesar de todo lo que había recuperado; su empresa, la capacidad de salir en público, su dinero y poder, se sentía mal. Le faltaba algo, su cola caída también lo sabía. No pudo evitar llorar, aunque las lágrimas se perdieran con las gotas de agua, llorar y sollozar, en lo que se trataba de abrazar a sí mismo.

Se acurruco en la esquina de un edificio, refugiándose de la lluvia, sintiendo mucho frío, pero más helado el corazón.

Lo había perdido, lo había dejado ir por sus estúpidos prejuicios.

*

Steve corría debajo de la lluvia, sosteniendo un lienzo en sus brazos tratando de cubrirlo de la lluvia inútilmente, ya se había mojado por completo, pero es que había querido ir a arreglar sus estupideces, había ido al hotel donde había visto al empresario en las noticias dar su declaración, no lo habían dejado pasar y le habían negado cualquier cosa sobre este, espero ahí todo el día, pero no lo había visto entrar ni mucho menos salir, lo único que lo hizo regresar a casa fue la lluvia, y maldita sea, de cualquier modo se iba a arruinar aquella obra de arte que traía cargando.

Giró en una esquina y resbalo torpemente con un charco de agua, aullando por el dolor y por ahora estar empapado, pero las lágrimas que salían no era por nada de eso, era por la pesadez en su corazón, esta que sentía por haber dejado ir al gatito, al dulce hombre que había alegrado sus días, a aquella única persona que lo había hecho sentir más que un simple ciudadano, alguien que le enseño a querer, y había sido un idiota porque ahora ya no podría decírselo, decirle que lo quería de una forma que ni el imagino alguna vez querer a alguien.

—Lo siento tanto Tony… lo siento… —susurraba viendo al suelo, su vista se nublaba por la lluvia y por sus lágrimas, sintió algo tocar su mano.

Un pequeño gato le miraba atento, y Steve pensó por un momento que el golpe y la contusión le estaban causando alucinaciones, pero aun así tomó al felino en sus brazos, tratando de esconderlo en su chaqueta para evitar que se mojara mucho, tomó el lienzo y se levantó, corriendo de nuevo en dirección a casa.

Empapado llegó al edificio, realmente había corrido mucho pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en la puerta de la casa, y metió la llave a la puerta abriendo esta y pasando, dejó el cuadro de lado para sacar a la pequeña bola de pelos de su chaqueta y abrazarlo en su pecho mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—No sé que estoy haciendo, me estoy volviendo loco, voy a acabar con todos los gatos de la ciudad en mi apartamento —se dijo a sí mismo y un familiar ronroneo en su pecho le hizo prestar atención al minino en sus brazos, este le miraba fijamente, y Steve suspiró, levantándose yendo a buscar mantas para secar a su invitado y a el mismo, se cambió mejor de ropa pues no había manera de estar seco con lo que tenía, y entonces regreso, encontrando al hombre castaño desnudo en su sofá, se acercó a enredarlo en la toalla y Tony se dejó hacer, no hablaba por el momento incluso ni se movía.

Steve no dijo nada tampoco, se dedicó a secarlo y una vez que lo hizo se quedó ahí con él, sentado en aquel sofá-cama, sin saber que decir o hacer. Pero el cansancio los hizo decidir recostarse en el mismo sofa, abrazándose, acariciándose con sutileza sin esperar nada de ello, esas eran las silenciosas disculpas.

Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no podían estar sin el otro, ambos sabían que ahora que se habían encontrado no podían separarse. No importaba cuan diferentes eran había algo más enorme que los hacia quedarse juntos.

************


	7. Chapter 7

************

La ultima caja de cartón, con el rotulo a plumón que decía “pinturas”, era llevada dentro del apartamento, el rubio lo bajo lentamente, agradeciendo a los trabajadores que le habían ayudado, porque Steve era un perrito no un súper soldado, no podía subir tantas cajas él solito. O al menos eso había repetido mucho Tony para convencerlo de llamar un equipo especial que llevara sus cosas hasta aquel lugar.

¿Qué lugar? Bueno, después de haber hablado y llegar a la conclusión de que:

—No puedo vivir sin ti—que dijeron ambos, declararse completamente locos el uno por el otro, y comenzar una relación, no tan difícil y tampoco tan fácil, era normal, normal aunque uno de ellos era un empresario famoso y muy vanidoso, era normal aunque Steve estaba comenzando a ser conocido por sus obras de arte y estaba por tener su primera exposición.

Había dudado si eso había sido obra de Stark pero este le juro que él no había hecho nada, que confiara por una vez en su talento y es que a pesar de un par de llamadas, fue el talento del rubio el que impresiono de verdad a los agentes que ahora lo representaban. Pues sí, así era Stark pero lo había hecho por amor y de buena fe.

Ahora y después de varios meses juntos el berrinchudo Tony decidió que estaba harto de pasear desde Manhattan hasta Brooklyn para visitar a su novio le dijo:

—Te vienes a vivir conmigo

—¿Qué? —le preguntó riendo el rubio pensando que estaba jugando el otro

—Como oyes, yo viví mucho tiempo aquí, además, tu nuevo estudio está cerca de mi humilde morada, te quedaría perfecto.

Era cierto, y a decir verdad el “humilde” nuevo pent house del empresario tenía una vista hermosa que siempre le daba mucha inspiración para pintar y dibujar. Así que el mayor se había salido con la suya y ahora el can se había mudado con este.

Si, otra de las razones de pedirle esto fue para que ya no viera a la coneja, en fin, Stark era un caso sin igual, pero su pareja le consentía sin importar nada.

Eran felices, demasiado.

Porque Tony aprendió que _diferente_  era muy distinto a raro pero podía ser sinónimo de especial, eran especiales y se tenían el uno al otro, eso era lo importante, estar juntos, con colas y orejas peludas. Tony aprendió lo mucho que amaba esa forma suya y Steve aprendió que siempre tuvo suerte, porque tuvo padres que lo amaron a pesar de ser diferente y ahora tenía a Tony que lo amaba por ser diferente.

***

—Ah sí, así —gemía el minino en cuatro sobre la cama mientras Steve estaba hincado detrás de él, profundamente en su interior, lo había extrañado mucho, es otra larga historia pero el castaño a pesar de todos estos meses muriéndose de ganas por saltar sobre su rubio, de besos y caricias no habían pasado hasta después de esta la segunda noche después de la mudanza.

Todo había sido un plan maestro del empresario para volver loco a su can, quería tenerlo al límite, porque sabía bien que no era el único no tan feliz por la abstinencia pero el rubio no era de dar el primer paso, había sido glorioso cuando esa misma noche una hora antes, cuando estaban por irse a dormir el can comenzó a restregar su nariz en su cuello y cada vez más y más abajo por su cuerpo. Había sido glorioso como había preparado su cuerpo con la boca.

Regresando al presente, ronroneando porque el rubio acariciaba delicadamente su cola sabiendo que lo volvía loco, pero quería estar cuerdo, Tony quería estar cuerdo aun.

—Oh me encantas Tony, me encantas —le aullaba Steve al oído embistiéndolo cada vez más fuerte, acertando y dando en el punto dulce de Stark haciéndolo maullar a lo alto cada vez que chocaba ahí.

—Por favor, por favor —pedía Tony algo, pero Steve no estaba seguro de que, se acercó a su cuello mordiéndolo y preguntándole que quería—. Vente conmigo—dijo pero Rogers no quería eso, no quería lastimarlo—. Por favor—le pedía y realmente a estas alturas dudaba poder negarse, se sentía al borde también.

—Anthony… —jadeaba el canino sujetando el miembro del felino, su glande comenzaba a sacar sus púas, pero no le importaba para nada, el seguía estimulándolo aunque sentía los piquetes de aquellas espinas, seguía sus movimientos, poniendo un ritmo lento porque quería prolongar esto un poco, se sentía muy bien y sabía que Tony lo estaba disfrutando, se acercó a las orejas de Tony, soltando su miembro para poder sostenerse y acariciar su cola, acelerando sus movimientos.

—Hazlo Steve, ya no aguantó —le decía entre gemidos el castaño, derritiendo al rubio quien mordió delicadamente su oreja, acaricio la punta de su cola y se enterró hasta el fondo de Tony escuchándolo maullar de satisfacción.

El felino ronroneaba incluso todavía después de que la cama fue manchada, producto de su orgasmo y también porque se sentía poco a poco más estirado en el interior y una sensación caliente le llenaba.

—Oh Tony, Tony, Tony —repetía Steve en su oído, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, aullando por su propio orgasmo que aun sentía, ambos lo hacían de hecho, pues Stark sentía aun las cosquillas recorrerle el cuerpo una y otra vez.—¿Estas bien?—Tony escuchó la voz preocupada de Steve en su oído y él solo asintió, su cara fue volteada delicadamente y se besaron, lenta y pausadamente.

A Tony le gustaba esta sensación, estar unido al rubio, hacia todo más íntimo incluso después de terminar, no contó los minutos, al acabar de besarse escuchó al rubio suspirar y fue saliendo de él lentamente, Stark sintió un poco de humedad bajando por sus piernas.

—Buscare con que limpiar…

—Abrázame —le interrumpió el castaño recostándose poco a poco en la cama y volteando hacia el rubio, el cual le sonrió y se acercó complaciéndolo, Stark ronroneó en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos.

—¿Te hice daño?

—Si vuelves a intentar irte después de hacerme el amor, sí, sí me harás daño —le siseo el castaño, el rubio solo rio.

—Lo siento, pero hablo en serio.

—E igual yo, Steve estoy bien, me gustó, mucho en realidad —confesó mordiéndose el labio, el can lo besó.

—A mí también —Tony se dio cuenta de la euforia del rubio pues agitaba la cola, adoraba a este hombre, adoraba su cola, sus orejas, la sinceridad que emanaba, la forma en la que lo miraba con devoción.

—Steve… —dijo mirando al hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Uhum? —pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no verbal, el minino lamió su nariz haciéndolo abrir los ojos sorprendido, viendo a Tony sonreírle y el mismo comenzó a sonreír y se puso encima del gato lamiendo toda su cara, este se rio, pero mientras jugaban, Stark movía su cola, enredándola en la de Steve, este dio un aullido de sorpresa y volteo a ver.—¿Tony?

—Me perteneces y yo a ti…

—Para siempre cariño—Le respondió el rubio bastante feliz por lo que escuchaba, el minino lo besó de nuevo.

**********

**Continuara...**


End file.
